The Mix Up
by SussiRay
Summary: "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Fanfic challenge round 3 entry. Emily and Morgan open their go-bags and get the surprises of their lives!


**A/N: My entry for "Chit Chat on Author's Corner"'s Fanfic Challenge Round Three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Pairing: Morgan/Prentiss**

**Prompts: Silk bedsheets and football jersey (cigarettes not used)**

* * *

**The Mix Up**

Emily sank down on the too hard hotel bed. A day of examining crime scenes in heels had taken its toll and all she wanted to do was to slide into the bathtub and stay there an hour or two. Or maybe the rest of the week. The others could sort out the whole unsub business.

She grabbed her black duffel bag and hoisted it up on the bed. She pulled the zipper back. There was supposed to be a bottle of lavender scented bath gel in there somewhere. She reached a hand in and rummaged around. Something didn't feel right. She always packed her bag with neat precision. This felt like someone had just kind of chucked things randomly into the bag.

Something soft grazed her hand and she pulled it out. A dark blue FBI tee shirt. That tee wasn't hers. Strange. She'd know if she'd put any of the old shirts she slept in into her bag, right? But then again, she had been in a hurry, maybe she'd done it without thinking.

She reached a hand into the bag again and continued her search for her toilet bag. Her fingers landed on a magazine and she pulled it out. But instead of being her Cosmopolitan, she was looking down at an issue of Men's Health Magazine. Oh, this must be Morgan's bag that has somehow ended up in her hotel room.

A smile drifted across her lips. She could just take a quick peak into the bag before she returned it. What fun secrets could be hiding in the depths of Derek Morgan's go-bag? Maybe a slight violation of his privacy... but what the hell, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Firm in her decision to do some snooping Emily flipped the duffel over and shook out the contents onto the bed. The thing that first caught her eye was a large black sheet. She let her hand glide along it. Black silk bedsheets. Someone's sleeping like a pimp. Chuckling a little she threw the sheet to the side and continued her exploration.

Reaching into the pile of clothes she grabbed a tiny piece of stretchy fabric between her thumb and index finger. What the hell was that? It almost looked like...

_Oh, ick ick ick!_ A male thong. Now, that's just _wrong_.

Why did he have that? No, wait. She did not want to know the answer to that question.

With a slightly nauseated frown she dropped the tiny piece of clothing back into the bag. Hesitating for a second, she considered whether she dared looking any further. But she figured that there was no way she could find anything worse, so she dove back in.

She saw his inconspicuous, black toilet bag lying in the pile and picked it up. At least this would let her know if he used some kind of special toothpaste to get those glowingly white teeth of his. Peaking in she saw nothing that seemed strange and she let it all join the other stuff on the bed.

Her eyes immediately went to the little plastic bottle and she cringed. _Urrgh_... Baby oil... Why did he have baby oil? No, her examining was officially over. Grabbing all the stuff she threw it back into the bag, closed it and started for the door. He was getting it all back.

* * *

Morgan kicked off his boots and sank onto his hotel bed. He brushed a hand over his head and let out a deep sigh. Chasing after an unsub all day really did wear you out, no matter how good your physique. He couldn't wait to get to crawl into bed for hopefully at least seven hours of uninterrupted sleep.

He grabbed his black duffel bag to get his old worn FBI tee that he always slept in. It smelled like his own bed and it always helped keep the nightmares at bay.

Opening the bag he noticed it immediately. Something was different. He usually just shoved his stuff into the bag, the contents of this bag was all folded scarily neatly. This couldn't be his. He trailed a hand over the perfectly folded clothes and pulled something out at random. A crimson Harvard football jersey.

Hotch went to Harvard. Maybe it was his bag that had got confused with his own. But hadn't he seen Hotch carrying a leather bag today, not a duffel bag? Well, he could be wrong.

He stuck his hand into the bag again and continued poking around until he grazed against something that felt like lace. If this was Hotch's bag then he would have some serious explaining to do. He grabbed the lace and pulled it out, revealing it to be a red lacy bra. A smile flickered across his lips as he checked the cup size. Prentiss. He knew she was a freak under those pants suits.

But, she went to Yale. Then why did she have a Harvard football jersey? Was she keeping juicy secrets from him? Maybe a little more detective work could shed some light on the situation.

He emptied the bag on the bed, messing up all the neat shirts and pants. He swirled a hand around the mess of clothes, looking for something that could confirm his suspicions.

_Bingo!_ A red silk tie. Now, he knew for sure that Prentiss did not wear ties. He did, however, know someone else who did.

Was he really stumbling onto some big covert operation here? Or was it just a strange coincidence that Prentiss had a worn football jersey from Hotch's alma mater _and _a piece of clothing widely known as being as important to Hotch to survive as oxygen? He was intrigued... and a little creeped out. But his curiosity won and he continued searching through the things in front of him.

A small pink pouch caught his eye and he picked it up. He figured that it could be Prentiss' jewelry, but still he wanted to check it out. It was pretty heavy, too heavy to be necklaces and ear rings. He pulled on the draw string and opened the silky little bag. Reaching a couple of fingers inside he clasped around something soft, but still hard. He pulled it out...

_Oh, ew ew ew! _Fuzzy handcuffs. Leopard fuzzy handcuffs. Now, that's just _wrong._

He did not ever want to have the image of his boss being cuffed to a bed, with leopard fuzzy handcuffs, by one of his friends. And now he'd never be able to get it out of his mind. _Oh, man! Nasty!_

He quickly shoved the cuffs back into their pouch and the rest of the stuff back into the duffel bag. He grabbed it and started for the door.

* * *

Emily cracked the door open, as she went out into the hallway she almost crashed into JJ.

"Hey, Emily. Where are you off to?" JJ asked as she skipped out of Emily's way.

"Just across the hall to Morgan." Emily explained. "For some reason I got his go-bag, so he must have got mine." She didn't delve into the subject any further.

"I see." JJ said and followed Emily towards Morgan's hotel room. "Did you peak inside it? See what deep dark secrets Morgan's holding onto. You know I'm sure that man has a blankey or a stuffed bear or something. It's not possible to be that macho." JJ chuckled.

Emily let out a strangled laugh. "I didn't." She said, trying to sound completely sincere. "I wouldn't snoop like that."

"Then you're a better woman than I am." JJ smiled as Emily knocked on Morgan's door.

The door opened and Morgan stood before them gripping Emily's duffel bag. "Prentiss, I was just coming to see you." He said, holding out the bag, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks, Derek." Emily smiled, her cheeks flushed with a rosy tint. "And this is yours." She handed him the bag, her eyes also glued to her shoes.

"Thanks." Morgan murmured back and started closing the door, but JJ stopped him.

"Hey, Morgan. You didn't sneak a peak into Emily's bag, did you?" Her eyes twinkled as she asked the question.

"Of course not." Morgan huffed, before mumbling a quick goodbye and shutting the door.

Emily turned and looked at JJ for the first time. "Hey, Jayje, what are you doing?" She asked as she looked directly into the lens of JJ's iPhone. "Why are you recording?"

_**~ ~ ~ 12 hours earlier ~ ~ ~**_

"Garcia?"

"JJ, my little dewdrop!" Garcia trilled. "Is everything ready?"

"It is." JJ assured her. "I've sent up their go-bags to their rooms. Complete with the extra _stuff_" Her smile was wide and her eyes twinkled with delight.

"_Goody!_" Garcia squealed. "Now remember to take lots of pictures and record it on your phone. I want a detailed play by play."

"I promise." JJ chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**Check out the Smut Club's two ongoing challenges! No sign-up needed and no time limits! Check my profile page for how to find it.**

_**The Smut Drabble Challenge**_** – **_**Smut in less than 1000 words**_**! - New prompts up!**

"_**A Joy Shared is A Joy Doubled" – Where sex is a team effort!**_

**x Sussi**


End file.
